The present disclosure generally relates to debugging an executable at runtime, and more specifically to, temporarily halting debugging of the executable.
An issue in developing software is that the quality of code is dependent on many factors, such as the skill level of the developers, the quality of testing, and the sufficient time to test every path of code. In today's competitive market, the time to design, generate, and test code is constantly shrinking, while the time to fix problems within the code is becoming increasingly more critical. There is a need to provide better tools for developers to help speed the diagnostic process and help developers become more proactive at looking for potential problem areas before issues arise in the field.
Sometimes debugging code, especially in a distributed programming environment can be quite challenging. Often times, depending upon the system in which the code is being deployed, the user may not have direct access to the machines as the deployment is performed by an intermediary job submission process. Furthermore, in some cases, the user does not want to stop execution of the code to examine various variables and the like, but rather, would like to gather information necessary to determine issues in the code at a later point in time.